


Something Different

by Whatusay



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatusay/pseuds/Whatusay
Summary: The day after Booth Buddies Star is plagued by her thoughts unsure of what she should do. She doesn't want to hurt anybody but it may already be too late for that.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I decided to write to kill some time. Definitely not the best but I hope it brings you some entertainment. Enjoy!

When did everything become so complicated thought Star as she paced around her room. Things were simple back in the beginning when it was just them; they could go on adventures to other dimensions or just lazy around on the couch watching karate movies while eating nachos. Everything was easy when they were “...just best friends,” Star finished the thought out loud. She stopped in front of her bed before falling back into its fluffy embrace, legs hanging over the edge of its frame. Star stared briefly at her ceiling before breathing out a sigh and closed her eyes. 

Clearing her mind Star tried to relax but it wasn’t long before the memories of what happened last night came rushing back in. She tried to resist but they refused to be dismissed and before she knew it she was already reliving it again. The moments leading up to it came back in flashes, the feelings long thought buried boiling to the surface, and the tension that existed between the both of them growing ever more tight. She had felt Marco’s gaze and turned to meet his eyes and like that she had already lost. She couldn’t even remember who made the first move but it didn’t really matter. They had kissed.

Star opened her eyes and felt her face flushed began rubbing her cheeks as if to erase the redness that had crept up. “What am I going to do…” Star whispered softly. She already had so many other things to worry about from the monster equality to even her own identity as a princess and now this; this was just the cherry on top of the mess that was her life. 

Lifting her legs up Star pushed herself off the bed and walked dejectedly towards her wardrobe. 

She didn’t blame Marco; after all they had both been tricked into thinking that they really trapped inside the photobooth, but it didn’t change the fact how wrong the whole thing was. Marco was suppose to be her best friend; her squire and Tom her boyfriend, the one thing in her life that wasn’t supposed to be complicated. 

Star wearly began the processes of changing as if being dressed for bed would help shake off these troubling thoughts. She reached over her head and gently removed the horned headband carefully untangling any loose strands of hair before holding it out in front of her. Looking at the horns her thoughts turned to a different individual of the demonic variety.

Tom, the demon prince of the underworld and her boyfriend, she was going to have to tell him what happened and soon. She knew prolonging it would only make things worse but really Star had no idea how he was going to react. Tom had a right to know there was no doubt about that yet Star felt a great deal of shame of admitting that it happen and worse that a part of her wanted to; maybe more than just a part.   
Star sighed again and rubbed her eyes in frustration. She didn’t want to hurt anyone but somehow she had ended up causing pain for two people that were dear to her, and with the way things were heading she was gonna have to cause one of them even more pain, the question was who. 

Turning off the lights darkness enveloped the room and Star once again made the journey back to the comfort of her bed.

Laying down she tugged at her covers as if to bury herself from the world and her problems. Her eyes began to close and her body finally began to relax as her consciousness slowly started to drift away. Star knew her problems were still going to be there in the morning but for now she was content with just sleeping. 

In the final moments just before her sleepiness overtook her Star had one last passing thought, something she wouldn’t even remember thinking when she woke up, that the kiss last night, well it was something different.


End file.
